This invention relates generally to stone cutting machines, and particularly to machines for cutting blocks of stone into slabs or for cutting in situ into bedrock.
For over a century various machines have been devised for cutting stone. Early attempts to develop apparatus to perform this task is exemplified by that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 125,804 which comprises a spindle mounted for rotation in a pair of spaced bearings with the surface of the spindle studded with black diamonds or carbon points. In effect the device works in the manner of a modern hand-held jigsaw and is capable of being used in cutting tortuous paths through relatively thin stone such as marble slabs or slate.
Stone cutting machines have since evolved from this early type of device to the point where today they are quite large and powerful and capable of handling large scale operations in extracting stone from quarries or in cutting large blocks into individual slabs. One type of such modern stone cutting machine employs large rotatable discs having diamonds impregnated in the disc teeth along the rim or impregnated in cutting segments affixed to the sides of the discs. Another type modern day machine employs an endless wire mounted to rotatable sheaves spanning spaced towers erected in a quarry. While revolving tautly along an endless path, the wire is urged against stone while an abrasive material suspended or mixed in a liquid carrier is delivered to the cutting area upon the wire. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,795,222 and 3,098,475 exemplify these types of stone cutting machines. The present invention is more closely related to this latter type.
Although wire type stone cutting machines are in wide use today they are not without attendant problems. For example, where relatively short endless wires are used they must usually be supported on relatively large sheaves to achieve proper speeds. The rapid spinning of such large sheaves causes clouds of finely cut particles to form in the adjacent atmosphere. The clouds settle out on adjacent equipment and create equipment maintenance problems and may create a health hazard to attendent personnel. Local wind conditions may also cause the cloud to drift thereby polluting the atmosphere downwind the machine. Where relatively long wires are used, such as those which span distances of from 100 to 1000 feet over a quarry floor, weather conditions can bring operations to a halt. Furthermore, darkness can also force shutdown since during nighttime operations it is difficult to notice when a wire has jumped off its tracks quick enough to prevent damage to equipment. These relatively large wire cutting machines also require substantial power availability and, of course, require the presence of large open spaces. The need for particulated abrasives is also quite undesirable due to their purchase and storage costs and handling difficulties.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved stone cutting machine.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a machine for cutting relatively hard stones such as granite and the like which machine may be used in cutting bedrock or excavated blocks of stone.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stone cutting machine which does not tend to create substantial air pollution in the vicinity of machine operations or downwind thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stone cutting machine which does not require the use of abrasive materials.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stone cutting machine of the type described which can effect stone cutting, honing and buffing and which also may effect such in a single operation.
Yet other objects of the invention are to provide a stone cutting machine of the type described which is relatively light in weight, versatile in operation, does not require high powered driving means, and which can effect relatively smooth and accurate cuts within relatively small spaces.